Songs Before the Sun
by Aramel
Summary: The elves awoke before the sun, and heard the music of water and saw the light of the stars, and sang to them. Songs of the Elder Days by Aramel (used to be Varda Makes the Elven-Stars).
1. Varda makes the Elven Stars

Varda makes the Elven-stars*  
  
In olden days when earth was new and Endor's darkness great  
The sounds of voices there were few, and blooms for spring did wait,  
In Valinor, a shining light the Trees unstinting rained  
like drops of dew to gardens bright of Aman the Unstained.  
  
Then Middle-earth neath ancient stars wrapped in a peaceful night  
Slumbered, and there faint and far shone Valinor's great light.  
The wide wide lands in darkness merged, its beauty still unseen  
Though the rivers swiftly surged, and the grass was green.  
  
Varda gazed from towers peaked of tall Mount Ever-white,  
Her far-seeing eyes the dark lands seeked, and with her hallowed sight  
She far descried Cuiviénen, and to her ears unheard  
In that land of waters then, the Eruhini stirred.  
  
Her heart was filled, she knew not why, with wonder and with love,  
And gazing at the inky sky and stars faint, far above,  
She pondered long how she could bright the Hither Shore's dark land;  
She knew with her gifted foresight: the Waking was at hand.  
  
Then swift she took light from the dew of bright Telperion  
And with her skill wrought it anew, and ever and anon  
A gleaming star from Valinor, from Utter West would rise  
To shine upon the Hither shore, and sail the boundless skies.  
  
The ancient stars in heavens high she took and grouped once more  
And set in clusters in the sky much brighter than before.  
The crystal stars formed fair designs; in dark they shimmered white  
In silver fire they painted signs upon the roof of night.  
  
In that far time by her white hands Menelvagor was made.  
As swordsman of the sky he stands, and silver is his blade  
Bright Helluin beside him came, blue beacon of the skies,  
while over them with wings of flame the Swooping Eagle‡ flies.  
  
Luinil's wanly shining ray like frosty ice cold gleamed  
While Carnil in his bright array as fiery ruby seemed.  
Gold Anarrima and Lumbar were placed in south and west  
The star of water, pale Nénar did in the middle rest.  
  
Above the earth in clearest sight she set the Star of North  
The Valacirca, sickle bright, around it blazéd forth  
As challenge to the world's dark Foe, it swung in circles high;  
In days of legend long ago, it shimmered in the sky.  
  
These Varda made, and many more, the sailors of the air  
In those far times, the days of yore, the sky grew wond'rous fair.  
The many stars like jewels gleamed upon the velvet night.  
All under them no longer dreamed, but gazed up to the light.  
  
O, Varda Elbereth most bright, indeed art thou Star-queen.  
This well we ken; thy shining light have not we always seen?  
We who walk neath woven trees recall they starlight well,  
Thy starlight on the Western seas, lofty Gilthoniel.  
  
*The stars made just before the Elves woke.  
‡That is, Soronumë, Descending Eagle. 


	2. The Waking of the Elves

When the elven stars first came  
  
Rising o'er the world in flame  
  
Then the Quendi fully woke  
  
And first they saw and sang and spoke.  
  
"El!" they cried, "Behold the sight  
  
Of the starlight, glit'ring white!  
  
Hearken to the tink'ling noise  
  
Of flowing water's crystal voice!"  
  
In great joy the Quendi sang  
  
Till the rocks and mountains rang  
  
Till the streams to laughter woke  
  
And mighty trees in whispers spoke.  
  
Arda fair neath starry skies  
  
Spread before their wond'ring eyes.  
  
Silver lay Cuivi¡§|nen,  
  
more beautiful than thought of men.  
  
Round it towered lofty heights,  
  
Silent guards through silent nights,  
  
Mist-enfolded, crowned with snow  
  
reflecting starlight's crystal glow.  
  
With soft breezes ripples stirred;  
  
like a music without word  
  
rivers laughing to it ran:  
  
the Lake of Waking shining wan.  
  
Fair the sighing starlit mere  
  
of Cuivi¡§|nen the clear!  
  
To those hallowed waters strayed  
  
no evil thing, dark ghost or shade.  
  
In the wide world shadow-things  
  
flittered still on batlike wings.  
  
But the Quendi noticed not  
  
the monstrous beings that darkness wrought.  
  
Thus the Speakers peaceful roamed  
  
neath the heavens starry-domed  
  
Wond'ring at all they discerned  
  
While years unheeded swiftly turned.  
  
'Twas an age of innocence,  
  
When the hallowed radiance  
  
of the Trees was veiled by night  
  
and star-light filled the Star-folk's sight.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Well? *takes deep breath* I've sorta combined by Elder Days poems into one. It works much better. Please, please comment! 


	3. Telperion and Laurelin

She sang a song of life and light,  
  
Of stars of evening shimm'ring bright,  
  
and glory flowering in the night.  
  
In the deep dark a gleam of white  
  
shone from the earth; and slowly grew  
  
fresh and bright, a radiance new  
  
Fell fair from it as silver rain;  
  
White flowers blossomed in the train  
  
of dark green leaves with silver edged  
  
And yielded forth the light ungrudged  
  
Of a pale white-glimmering dawn  
  
and silver light shone on the lawn.  
  
Then slowly with a growth of gold  
  
Laurelin shining leaves unfold  
  
Of bright fresh green as spring's new shoots  
  
And sunlight dancing on the roots  
  
Of ancient trees through em'rald leaves.  
  
Flowers radiant through the sheaves  
  
Of the gold growth of Laurelin  
  
in clusters spill the light within  
  
every fair leaf and branch and bloom;  
  
Radiant gold drove back the gloom.  
  
They were the trees of Valinor,  
  
White and gold, the glory of yore  
  
Shone in them; the dawn of white  
  
was brightened with the golden light  
  
Of Laurelin, like rising sun.  
  
In glory and in light upon  
  
The mound of green Ezellohar  
  
Their radiance bright was seen afar.  
  
Yavanna rested from her song  
  
Silence fell, as ever more strong  
  
The glory of the Two trees shone,  
  
the glimmer of a blissful dawn. 


End file.
